Chanbaek Marlova
by widilaxo
Summary: Tentang Baekhyun yang memiliki persepsi berbeda tentang Pernikahan, mulai ngerasa gak nyaman sama pernikahannya. Tentang Chanyeol yang punya persepsi awam tentang Pernikahan yaitu saling Cinta, Saling terbuka dan Ngededikasiin diri untuk satu sama lain. Simple, but not easy for his husband 'Byun Baekhyun'


(About marriage and love)

BYUN BAEKHYUN :  
Gue butuh ruang dimana ruang itu hanya bisa dimasukin 'AKU' bukan 'KITA', gue benci tradisi-tradisi orang tua tentang pernikahan anak-anaknya.

Gue benci dengan fakta kalo pernikahan ini bikin dia Park chanyeol jadi orang yang _Super complicated_ , padahal dulu pas kita masih pacaran dia gak-se-ribet ini, semuanya hanya tentang cara satu sama lain ngasih kasih sayang yang sewajarnya.

tapi sekarang, dia mulai terlalu jauh masuk ke kehidupan gue dan ngeganggu kenyamanan gue.

Okay, mungkin untuk sebagian orang hal itu wajar, karna buat sebagian orang juga-termasuk Park chanyeol, nganggap kalo hubungan rumah tangga itu emang kayak gitu.

Gue juga gak munafik, gue gak nyangkal fakta kalo pernikahan gue sama chanyeol itu atas persetujan kedua belah pihak (gue sama dia).

Alesannya sih, gue pikir dengan gue nikah sama cowo 24 tahun yang karir nya udah mapan kayak Park chanyeol, kehidupan gue yang terbilang susah ini bisa jadi lebih baik, seriously gue gak berharap ada sesuatu perubahan besar yang terjadi di hidup gue setelah gue nikah.

Nikah? Menurut gue itu hanya sekedar tinggal bersama sama orang yang disayang dan selebihnya sama aja kek hidup lo yang biasanya.

Gue bener-bener gak setuju ketika orang-orang bilang nikah itu adalah tentang ngededikasiin dan ngasih seluruh hidup lo satu sama lain buat pasangan lo, doesn't it little bit silly?.

CHANYEOL

"Bebek ?"

"hm.."

"Baek?"

"iya apa?!"

Huft, Males nih kalo dia lagi gak asik

"Sayangku cintaku mochiku, kalo orang ngomong tatap dong matanya, liat sini dong.. laki lo, sebelah lo"

Gue penasaran soalnya ni anak masih gak nyaut-nyaut, malah asyik baring dikasur, munggungin gue. Dan pas gue liat... Oh shit, masih molor.

"YAKK MOCHI! "

"APASI HAH?!"

Asik, dia ngambek. Sorry ya mood kamu jadi ancur, masih pagi padahal.

"ayo sarapan udah jam 8, ngebo mulu masa cantik-cantik tapi satu spesies sama kebo si.."

Baekhyun ngasih gue death glare, tapi sayangnya gak mempan buat gue wle~ yaiyalah mata kek anak gugug aja sok sok an ngasih death glare.

Gak banyak basa-basi, dia turun dari ranjang, jalan ngedahuluin gue dengan muka bengkak dan rambut yang acak acakan

"Dasar bocah.."

Tiap paginya gak pernah berubah selalu gini, dia yang selalu makan sarapannya dalam diam dan gak pernah natap mata gue dan gue didepannya yang selalu makan sambil gak pernah ngalihin pandangan gue dari dia, berharap dia ngebuka obrolan ringan atau seenggaknya dia natap gue kek dengan muka manisnya itu, jadi gue bisa buka obrolan duluan.

Iya gue tau, kalo lagi makan tuh gak boleh banyak ngomong tapi persetan lah ya.

gue cuman punya waktu dirumah pagi sebelum berangkat kerja dan larut malem setelah pulang kerja, jadi apa salahnya? Mengingat kalo waktu kita buat bareng-bareng itu bener-bener minim.

"Bebek? Udah sarapannya?"

Dia ngelirik gue terus lirikannya beralih ke piring gue yang masih terisi satu potong sandwich utuh.

"dikit lagi nih. Nah itu kenapa gak dimakan? Kamu gak yakin sama sandwich buatan aku?"

Oh iya saking asiknya liatin kamu hehe

"oh iya hehe, lagian muka kamu manis terus pipi kamu lucu si bulet mulus empuk kayak mochi, akukan jadi kenyang duluan"

Dia gak ngubris omongan gue dan lebih milih ngelanjutin sarapan-nya sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas.

itu senyum pertama dia yang gue liat di pagi ini, duh manis banget jadi pengen ngemut.

Sandwich dipiring gue udah habis begitupun punya dia, jadi gue mulai buka obrolan.

"Baek, kamu gak ada niatan taun ini mau daftar kuliah gitu?"

 _Gak ada respon_

" Sayang.. kamu masih muda, mumpung umur kamu belum ketinggalan buat jadi mahasiswa. Gak ada niatan gitu? Kamu kan pinter ya, terus.. "

Baekhyun yang awalnya lagi mainin hp tiba-tiba naro hp nya dimeja dengan gak minat. _sieun lah pokonamah_

"Gak mau, akukan udah ada kamu.. aku gak butuh lagi sekolah tinggi-tinggi, kamukan kaya. Lagian aku baru dua tahun lulus, masih ada waktu buat pikir-pikir siapa tau berubah pikiran, yeah.."

"tapi pendidikan kan penting, kalo udah lulus kamu mau kerja atau milih diem dirumah itu terserah kamu, aku gak akan maksa. Seenggaknya kamu punya gelar sarjana!"

"kamu malu sama aku yang cuman lulusan SMA? Malu ngakuin ke temen-temen kamu?"

Iya baekhyun emang gitu, kerjaannya nethink mulu. Ok, gue udah mulai frustasi.

"bukan gitu sayang. astaga.. bahkan aku yang cowo ini dan kamu juga yang notabene nya cowo juga, ujung-ujungnya kita nikahkan? Dan semua keluarga, sahabat, rekan aku tau juga kan? Pernah gak aku malu buat ngakuin orientasi sexual aku? Pernah gak aku malu ngenalin kamu? can you stop for being negative thinking, ok ?"

Dia nunduk dan air mukanya yang tegas tiba-tiba melemah.

oke keknya ada yang terlalu berlebihan dari ucapan gue barusan dan gue tau letaknya dimana, sorry sayang.

Baekhyun masih tertunduk tapi gue bisa lihat senyum dia, lebih tepatnya senyum miris.

"bukannya kamu... bukannya kamu duluan yang ngajak aku nikah setelah aku lulus? Memang anak 19 tahun mana yang mau ngelanjutin kuliah dengan status dia yang udah nikah? Lagian..."

Gue diem, dan dia pun keknya gak berharap respon dari gue. Dia milih beranjak dari meja makan, ninggalin gue gitu aja.

' _padahal kamu sendiri juga setuju baek...'_

Iya bener apa yang dibilang Baekhyun, gue yang ngajak dia nikah duluan. Gue yang waktu itu berumur 24 tahun Ngajak dia nikah pas umur dia masih 18 tahun lebih tepatnya setelah dia lulus SMA, kedengerannya kek gue pedofil ya hehe?

Tepat pada 14 mei 2017 gue ngeresmiin dia jadi pasangan hidup gue dihadapan tuhan, dan sekarang umur pernikahan kita udah nginjek 10 bulan, cie elah pengantin baru-ok, skip. Dan kalian pikir semudah itu? Hell, no. pertama, gue harus jujur terang-terangan ke orang tua gue tentang orientasi sexual gue dan berakhir dengan emak gue yang nangis kejer dan gue yang dipukulin sampe lebam-lebam pakek ikat pinggang sama bokap gue, ya orang tua mana si yang gak shok, yekan?.

Kedua, dengan gak tau diri-nya gue datang lagi kerumah orang tua gue bareng Baekhyun, minta persetujuan ke mereka kalo kita bakalan nikah dan respon mereka diluar dugaan, mereka ngijinin gue dengan mudahnya buat nikahin baekhyun yang notabene nya cowo entah mereka udah bener-bener nge-ikhlasin gue atau mereka cuman udah lelah dan gak mau ambil pusing, entah gue gak tau.

Yang pasti waktu itu gue bisa liat sorot kecewa dimata nyokap gue masih kentara. Tapi gue gak terlalu ambil pusing, daripada terus mikirin keputusan yang mengecewakan buat mereka ini alangkah baiknya gue munculin kebanggan lain buat orang tua gue yekan? Dan sampe sekarang gue terus berusaha buat itu, karena secinta-cinta nya gue sama Baekhyun, semapan-mapannya karir gue, gue harus tetep tau diri, gue masih tetep seorang anak dari dua orang tua yang masih lengkap, dan gue gak mau kalo suatu saat gue nyesel.

Kembali lagi ke topik, dan gimana dengan respon orang tua baekhyun? Nothing. Baekhyun gak pernah tau makna dari kata "orang tua" itu sendiri, karna dia hidup sendiri.

2014-01-27  
Pertemuan kita bener-bener sederhana, berawal dari kebiasaan gue yang selalu mampir ke Starbuck di jam 9 pagi buat mesen secangkir Americano dan sepotong Croissant chicken sandwich, dijam-jam segitu pelanggan emang sepi cuman ada beberapa pelanggan yang duduk dikursi secara random.

waktu itu gue mendapati pemandangan baru disana, anak SMA dijam sekolah dengan rambut Brunette nya yang ngambil tempat duduk di pojok kanan dan cuman mesen secangkir Latte.

Dia duduk disana dengan pandangan yang selalu mengarah ke kaca, gak ngelakuin apa-apa tapi entah kenapa gue tertarik dan berakhir dengan gue yang merhatiin dia yang selama satu jam-an masih duduk ditempat dan gak ngelakuin apa-apa.

Emang gue bakatnya usil kali ya dan terlebih pantat gue udah panas, akhirnya gue nyamperin dia deh

"Bro, gak sekolah? bolos ya?"

Dia natap gue dari atas sampe bawah dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi

"oh jadi pegawai kantoran"

ucap dia pelan

Dia buka suara lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi

"dan lo sendiri bukannya nyari nafkah sok-sok an nongkrong di sini! nyari kerja itu susah pak, dan gue yakin gaji lo belum umr kan?"

 _Dan kesan pertama gue kedia adalah 'anak kurang ajar dan sotoy'_

"Coy, lagian siapa yang mau mecat gue kecuali diri gue sendiri"

Dia diem sejenak, nyoba nyerna maksud dari omongan gue, gak beberapa lama pandangannya balik jadi senga lagi.

"jadi lo mau pamer hah?"

iya baekhyun dari dulu emang gitu, suudzon mulu kerjaanya.

Dia berdiri

"oh iya bang, lo kan gak ada kerjaan nih ya, daripada dosa lo numpuk karna kaya gara-gara gaji buta mendingan nambah amal nganterin bocah puber pulang"

"maksudnya elo?"

"siapa lagi? Daripada ntar gue naek bus, terus ada om-om yang nyulik gue di halte bus ntar lo juga yang repot"

"kenapa gue yang repotnya?"

"duh bang gue gak ngerti kenapa orang bego kek lo bisa jadi ceo, nih ya ntar kalo gue diculik pasti yang polisi cari buat dijadiin saksi itu orang yang terakhir komunikasi sama gue, dan itu elo"

 _Sialan, ni anak main-main sama gue_

"yaudah, berarti kalo gitu yang nyulik elo nya itu gue. Gimana? Rumah om gede loh, ada kulkas 4 pintu terus ada sofa om gede, adek mau mampir?"

Dia ngembangin senyumnya sampe sampe mata puppy nya gak keliatan, imut deh pokoknya.

"Yaudah ayok om"

 _Anjing ni bocah._

dia ngegandeng tangan gue sambil nyeret badan gue buat jalan, spechless.

' _baru nemu bocah sebahaya ini'_

Dia nyeret gue ke parkiran, padahal gue gak bilang sama sekali kalo gue bawa kendaraan.

"jadi mobil lo yang mana kak?"

"eh anjir... lo serius?!"

"menurut lo? Cepetan yang mana?"

Gue mengedarkan pandangan gue ke halaman parkiran, dan senyum gue mengembang ketika liat mobil lamborghini aventador terparkir secara single disana.

"tuh~"

"HAHAHAHA emangnya manusia kelebihan kalsium kek lo bisa masuk ke mobil gepeng kek gitu?!"

Ok, ni anak keknya pengetahuan tentang Merk mobilnya bener-bener dangkal.

gue muter bola mata gue saking malesnya ngeladenin anak SMA yang mukanya kek bocah TK itu.

"Emangnya kenapa? Jadi ikut gak nih?"

"Emang gue bilang batal?"

"yaudah gue anterin elo"

Selama dimobil gak ada pembicaraan diantara kita, gue heran kenapa ni bocah bisa santai aja duduk sambil maen hp gak ada takut-takutnya sama sekali.

"ehem, dek.. nama lo siapa?"

akhirnya gue buka obrolan, sepi sih.

"Baekhyun"

jawab dia singkat dan cepat, kedengerannya jadi samar-samar di telinga gue.

"HAH? BEBEK MANYUN?"

Dia muter bola matanya males "Baekhyun, B-A-E-K-H-Y-U-N"

"Cute banget siiiiiii, kek orangnya"

 _astaga gue keceplosan_

"iya tau bang tau, terus nama elo siapa?"

"Chanyeol, nama gue chanyeol.."

Sebagai respon nya dia cuman ngangguk paham, dan setelah itu suasana jadi hening, lagi.

"oh iya, terus gue harus nganterin lo kemana? Rumah lo dimana?"

"ngapain lo nanyain rumah gue? Mau ngapel lo?"

"lah bukannya lo mau gue anterin?"

"kata siapa? Bukannya lo sendiri yang bilang mau nyulik gue, yaudah ayo!"

 _Eh anjing_

"ADUH DEK YAAMPUN, ABANG KAN CUMAN BECANDA!"

"gak papa serius juga, gue gwencana kok. "

jawab dia santai sambil nepuk-nepuk bahu gue dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat

"l-lo serius?!"

Dia ngepout-in bibirnya lucu, terus ngehentak-hentakin kakinya. Iya gue juga gak bego sih kalo itu cuman akal bulus tuh bocah, tapi emang lucu bikin gue khilaf:(.

"jadi lo bener-bener bercanda? Lo sebenernya straight kan? Terus emang gak ada minat sama cowo kiyowoh kek gue kan? Hm?"

Astaga dek udah-udah abang gakuat manis banget kayak mochi jadi pengen gigit

"kenapa lo diem ? kaget? Ckk~ dasar homophobic sialan"

"g-gue, gue gay"

Gue nyembunyiin wajah gue gak berani natap dia, _isin._

gue yakin sekarang badannya tuh bocah udah bener-bener kaku kek mayat.

Gue bener-bener bawa dia-cowo imut itu kerumah gue, ini tuh hal paling gila yang pernah gue lakuin, bawa anak bocah yang baru dikenal kerumah gue, terlebih dia imut pakek banget.

Ntah setan apa yang udah ngerasukin pikiran gue, rasanya gue setuju-setuju aja-malah bisa dibilang kesenengan liat dia yang mau gue bawa ke rumah gue, berharap aja semoga hal yang 'iya-iya' gak terjadi.

" wah bang, keknya banyak banget kamar kosong disini. Semuanya kosong? Gue tempatin aja satu ya? Kasian kasur nya butuh kehangatan"

"emang lo gak punya rumah coy?"

"gue tinggal di panti asuhan"

ucap dia pelan, dan terdengar kek ada kerapuhan disana tapi dia langsung balikin badan-nya ngehadap gue, sadar akan keterdiaman gue.

"HAHAHA gak usah sok prihatin gitu kali bang, gue gak suka"

Hal baru lagi yang perlu gue catat tentang dia, Dia gak suka terlihat menyedihkan, makanya dia bener-bener badung. Gue rasa, itu cuman tameng buat nutupin kerapuhan dia, astaga keknya gue makin tertarik sama lo dek.

Senyum Chanyeol kembali ngembang

"ehem, kalo gitu lo mau tinggal disini?"

Chanyeol makin gila, dia makin suka ngegoda baekhyun gatau menurut chanyeol reaksi baekhyun itu selalu bikin dia ser-ser'an gak karuan.

"lo yakin? "

Kek nya baekhyun setuju-setuju aja, dan itu makin bikin hati chanyeol bergejolak.

"y-ya yaiyalah, lo sendiri yang bilang kan kalo kasur-kasur dirumah gue butuh kehangatan"

chanyeol gak berhenti-berhentinya ngegoda baekhyun  
Dan respon baekhyun selalu bener-bener diluar dugaan yang bikin hati chanyeol meletup-letup gak karuan

"dan keknya lo juga perlu kehangatan, Chanyeol~" ucap Baekhyun tepat ditelinga chanyeol, and.. WTF? Dia manggil 'CHANYEOL?!

' _stop dek, jangan bikin gue kesetanan, jangan bikin gue nerjang lo sekarang juga.'_

TO BE CONTINUE...  
Maaf ya kalo banyak yang typo.

Maaf ya kalo banyak kata-kata yang gak enak dibaca.

Mohon kritik dan koreksinya kalo ada eyd yang gak sesuai, thx you😊


End file.
